February 14th
by Joyal
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Konoha. The Fifth Hokage had prepared a Valentines Party for all the Leaf Ninjas. Is the Fifth Hokage herself even coming to a party she had prepared? Pervy-sage, who's he with... Oh?
1. February 12

**February 14th**

**Summary: **It's Valentines Day in Konoha. The Fifth Hokage had prepared a Valentines Party for all the Leaf Ninjas. Is the Fifth Hokage herself even coming to a party she had prepared? Pervy-sage, who's he with... Oh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. LOL.

**  
Chapter 1: February 12 **

_1:00 PM_

Knock! Knock!

A knock came in to the Hokage's Office, she stared at the door, and wondered who it could be. No one other than her assistant Shizune had visited her, and Shizune just went in her office five minutes ago with a new stack of paperworks for her to do. She _hated_ doing paperworks, she thinks Shizune just do it to annoy her. She regained focused and answered the door.

"Who is it?" she asked  
"It's me.." A manly voice said.  
"Oh," she said, she smiled, 'Thank God it's not Shizune again with some more paperworks.' she thought to herself, "Come in." she said calmly.

Her friend. Jiraiya came in the room. He sat in front of her desk and giggled, "Hello there, Hime." he greeted.  
"Hmm? What do you need, Baka?" she asked, she put her head down and started reading some Mission reports that had been sent in 5 days ago, it was boring.  
"February 14. What does it remind you of?" he asked smirking.  
"Huh," she looked at him and she saw the usual smile on his face, "Valentines Day, why?" she asked, still looking at him, waiting for his answer.  
"Hime. How would you like to go to the Valentines Party with me, Eh?" she wasn't shocked, she knew what he was going to say.  
She laughed, "There's no way I'm going with you, Jiraiya," she said, "And, one more thing, I'm not going to that Party, so I don't know what gave you that idea."  
"You're the one that arranged it, correct?" he knew the answer to his question, but he just wanted to be sure.  
"I am, yes. But it wasn't my idea, you know how I don't like Valentines." she said.  
"Can I guess who's in your mind right now?" Jiraiya said and smiled. Tsunade gave him a scary glare.

She knew that Jiraiya knows about Dan and she knew, that he knew that she doesn't celebrate Valentines Day anymore, since the year that Dan died. She didn't know why, but his death just stopped her from doing so, it might be guilt because she's spending it with someone else and not Dan.

"Jiraiya. I know what you're going to say. Get out of my office!" she yelled at him. Jiraiya just smiled and stood up. He's started walking to the door, then he turned to Tsunade, "I'll be back you know. I will get you to come with me to the party." he said, "If I were you, I wouldn't keep my hopes up." she said and looked down to her work.

Jiraiya left her office. Shizune peaked her head in Tsunade's office.  
"What was that about Lady Tsunade? If you don't mind me asking.." said her younger assistant. "Nothing Shizune.. You don't need to know it." replied Tsunade with a fake smile. Shizune knew she was lying about it. She went out again and left Tsunade on her own.

Tsunade was obviously thinking about Jiraiya's offer. They've been friends for so many years. He had asked her out too many times that she can't even count how many, he had been there for her whenever she needed someone's shoulder to cry on and whenever she needed to take her anger out. Maybe that's the reason she won't go out with him. She's scared to lose him. 'Am I scared to lose that perve?' asked Tsunade to herself.  
_  
5:00 PM  
_  
Tsunade was asleep on her desk. Jiraiya was outside her window, he saw her sleeping. He opened the window and helped himself in the office. He was holding a single red rose in his left hand, he knelt down on Tsunade's left side and he took the hair that was covering Tsunade's face and tucked it above her ear. He looked at her pretty face for about a minute. He adores her, in millions of ways.

_6:00 PM_

He was still in her office, sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade was still asleep, he was still looking at her. It was beginning to get dark, at this time, Tsunade should be nearly finished with her work for the day, but not today. Five minutes later, she started to wake up. She opened her eyes, she saw a man sat in front of her, white-haired and grinning, she jumped up her seat and was now totally awake.  
"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!?" yelled Tsunade to his face.  
"Woah woah woah! Calm down there Hime.." he said trying to calm her down. He went over to her side and pushed her back to her chair.  
"Well..? Explain yourself Baka." Tsunade said grumpily.  
"Your window was open so I decided to go in, I didn't know you go to sleep during your work, Oh, what would Shizune say about that?"  
"What are you doing? Trying to blackmail me to go on a date with you? Pfft! Are you that desperate eh Jira-" she was cut off when she saw the Jiraiya's hand help up to her to give her a single red rose.  
"For you, Hime." he said sweetly.  
"What's this for?" she said confused but still sounding angry.  
"Uhm. Nothing really.. I saw some young kid selling it on the streets on my way here.. And I bought one." he said with a smile. He knows that Tsunade was really smiling inside because he saw her blushed.  
Tsunade took the rose, and smiled sarcastically. She looked at the rose, "Thank you.." now she smiled truely.  
"How about a date now?" he asked and smirked.  
Tsunade looked at him and frowned, "So that is what's this rose for?!" she said and stood up.  
Jiraiya stood up as well and started backing away.  
"See ya later Tsunade-hime.." he said and ran home.

Tsunade went back to her desk and sat down. She stared at the rose, "You sure know me Jiraiya.." she smiled and took a sniff at the rose's scent.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright. Second On-Going fanfic, I might take time updating this one since this one needs to be detailed. But I'll try update this one ASAP.

_Next Chapter:** February 13 **_

_Will Jiraiya conviced Tsunade to go on a date with him, this day is his last chance, he's got 24 hours, what can he do?_


	2. February 13

**Chapter 2: February 13**

_6:00 AM_

A big crashed coming from the window had woken up the Fifth Hokae, she quickly sat up her bed with eyes still closed and frowned, she reached for the alarm clock with her right arm and when grabbed it, slowly opened her eyes to look at what time it was. The square green alarm clock said 6:00 AM. Yes, six o'clock in the freakin' morning. Not usually her favourite time of the day, and also she was up an hour early.

She opened her eyes when she felt the bed moved. Someone was now sat next to her, and who could it be?

"GOOOOOOOD MORRRNING HIIME!" said an annoying voice.

Tsunade tried opening her eyes fully, after about three failed tries, she did it. A white-haired man, two red lines running from his eyes and a big wide grin was what she saw. She closed her eyes again disappointed at what she just saw.

"What are you doing here? It's tooooo early Jiraiya." she said.

She desperately wanted to go back to sleep, but she just can't. Hell no she can't, especially with him being there, sat next to her. Imagine the fun he would have with her body lying on the bed. No way she can sleep now.

Tsunade stood up from her bed and walked straight to the bathroom without saying anything. This was what she usually do at seven o'clock in the morning. She's early today. She turned on the tap to fill the bath tub with water. Jiraiya knows about her little habit, waking up in the morning to have a nice relaxing bath before going to work. How? Well, _from research_, let's just keep it like that.

After about half an hour, Jiraiya got bored of waiting for her, she didn't even say anything during that long thirty minutes. All he can hear was the left over water that was dropping from the tap.

"Hmmm. Tsunade-hime, are you still in there, or have you drowned?" he asked and shortly giggled afterwards.

Tsunade who was in the tub, with closed eyes ignored him, she just can't deal with him at this early in the morning. 'Suits you right for waking me up you idiot' she said to her self the gave a light smile.

"Oh! Come on Tsu-hime. I'm getting bored here. Just hurry and come out! Or at least say something so I can see that you haven't drowned yet." shouted Jiraiya.

Tsunade was still ignoring him. "Okay. Fine, your quietness means you've drowned? I'm coming in to get you out!" he said and started to get up the bed.

"Don't you dare move out of that bed Jiraiya!!" shouted Tsunade, she thought she could ignore him, but he was just too hard to ignore. That pervert!

She heard Jiraiya laughing. "Oh Tsunade, you still don't trust me do ya? How are we gonna go to the Party tomorrow now?"

"Who says I'm going?" she replied and breathed heavily.

"... I did" he said bravely, he knew what the consequence was going to be, many of Tsunade's _super_ punches.

There was no reply for Tsunade for about two long minutes. "Pfft! Tomorrow is the party Jiraiya, you won't get me to come to the party with you.!" she said, Jiraiya could hear her intimidating laugh. He raised an eyebrow and thought, "Okay. Like what I said yesterday - I will get you to come to the party with me." he then replied thinking back on what he said yesterday when he was in her office.

Tsunade who was getting out of the bath just sighed. "You don't know when to control yourself Jiraiya. No, means No" She wrapped a turquoise coloured towel around her soaked body. Stared at her image in the average size mirror above the sink then smiled to herself thinking 'You're so beautiful Tsunade', she laughed to herself. Jiraiya heard her.

"What a weird woman.." he whispered quietly before exiting Tsunade's place, before she comes out of the bathroom and beat the hell out of him.

After her long bath, Tsunade finally came out of the bathroom all dressed up, ready for work.

_10:00 AM_

It was already a stressing two hours for the Fifth Hokage, shinobis coming in and out, asking for missions or sending in their reports, and 3 new stacks of 'paperworks' or which Tsunade would call it 'Piles of Sh!t', some for signing and some were for careful revision or basically _slow reading_, which bores her to death.

From all the slow reading that she did which made her eyes slowly closing, she didn't notice that there was a man outside her window, waiting to let in, he can't knock since he was holding 2 cups of coffee? No wait - Cappucino?

She stood up slowly and dragged her feet to the window and let the pervert in. He carefully went in the room, and tried his best not to spill the special drink he brought his Hime today. She went back to her seat and let Jiraiya sit on the seat in front of her, but before sitting down, Jiraiya handed her a cup of cappucino and smiled, "Enjoy."

When Jiraiya was sat down, Tsunade looked inside the cup and thought, 'Cappucino, in Konoha? Where would he get this?'

"Drink up Hime, until it's all warm and delicious." he offered and then took a drink at his cup.

Tsunade took the cup and she did took a drink out of it. And it was delicious, the temperature was perfect, and the sweetness was just right.

She put the cup down after taking 3 drinks out of it, it was already half way. "Tell me, where did you get this?"

"Well, I know that if I bring sake here in your office, you're going to get so done for, so I just decided to make you some of my finest.." he said and laughed.

Tsunade was astonished by what he just said. _Him, he made this nice cup of cappucino? It taste like heaven_. She knew she doesn't want to say that to him, because that will just make him over confident.

"Okay. So you made this, for what reason may I ask?"

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, he wanted to say that he did that to make her come to the Valentines Party with him, but he doesn't want to tell her that yet, it's too early, he's got more to do before asking that question, _again_.

"Uh, Well you see Tsunade, I felt really guilty for waking you up early this morning. So uh.. This is my kind of, apology for that." Tsunade glared at him, 'Apology, yeah right.'

"Oh please forgive me." he said begging in a really sarcastic way. Tsunade shook her head, "Go get some acting lessons Jiraiya, geez!"

_12:00 PM_

She heard a knock coming from her office door, she thought it was going to be Shizune. When she said 'come in', Jiraiya rushed inside and on his hands were two food container. He quickly put it down on Tsunade's desk and then closed the door to her office.

"Oookaayyy...?" Tsunade once again was confused.

"Hey there! It's lunch time!" he said then opened one food contained, which was Tsunade's one and and inside were plain white rice, on top was 3 pieces of Tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets) which looked delicious and on the side was 2 pieces of vegetable gyoza.

"Now I'm curious. What are you trying to do? Get me to go to that V-day party with you Jiraiya?" she asked, "Is that what this is for?"

Jiraiya had to think of another reason, "Tsunade, what's wrong with all this? I thought you'd be happy for a lunch like this, after your long day."

"I would be yeah. But tell me Jiraiya! Is this for that date tomorrow that you want me to come?"

"I do want you to come with me, but this is not my way Hime, believe me..." He lied. "So can I stay here and eat with you?"

"Do whatever you want, I need someone to talk to anyway." she said as she picked up the chopsticks at the side wrapped in tissue paper.

"Eat up." Jiraiya said before shoving some food in his mouth, Tsunade did the same.

_12:30 PM_

"Oookaaay.. Time to go Jiraiya." she said getting back to her work.

"Really? Is that all the time I get from you?" he made a fake sad face, "Thirty minutes more please?"

"Just go, Shizune's gonna come in a minute, you need to go baka.. Go, go!"

Jiraiya stood upready to leave. He faced her, "I'll see you later then, Hime." he said emphasizing the, 'Hime'. She just shook her head and ignored him.

When she saw him left, she smiled. "Sigh, you make me laugh Jiraiya.." she whispered quietly to herself.

_2:00 PM_

He came back again. But when he peaked in, he saw no one, she wasn't there.

"Hime.. hime, where are you?" he said, but got no reply meaning Tsunade was probably out of her office, most likely in a boring meeting or being lectured by the elders. Yes, she always complain to him about it. 'It's bad timing, darn, why was her meeting had to be now.' he said to himself. He sighed and sat down on the Hokage chair, twisting his body around with the chair.

He took something out of his vest. A red rose. He put it down on the desk and looked for a piece of paper to write on and grabbed a pen from Tsunade's pen holder.

_Hey Tsunade-hime,_

_I just passed by but you're not here. I really wanted to talk to you about something important, like right now, but it would be fine. I'll just tell you some other time. And yeah, about the rose, keep it, again, it's from the young boy selling roses in the streets I hope you like it. You wanna grab dinner with me tonight? A friendly one?_

_Jiraiya :)_

_2:30 PM_

Tsunade was back in her office after another boring meeting with the elders. God, it's so dreadful! She walked to her dek and sat down on the chair, when she noticed a rose on her desk, it still looked freshly picked. There was also a note in a folded piece of paper, saying her name on it. She picked up the rose carefully and then took the note and read it.

It took her a minute to read it. A smile was showing on her face, not a "When will you learn, Jiraiya" smile, but a proper real smile.. She took a pen out from one of the draws and started writing. She then called out an ANBU to deliver her reply to Jiraiya.

"Yes, just take it Jiraiya please." requested Tsunade.

The ANBU walked to her and took the note that was held out for him, "Yes Hokage-sama" he said politely and took off.

Tsunade was left smiling in her office. "This is going to be an interesting night." she said.

_8:00 PM_

The silver-haired man walked her back to her place.

"See, I wasn't that perverted was I?" he said, followed by a giggle coming from the blonde.

"You're right. Ok, I have to admit, you weren't such a pervert after all."

"That's a nice comment coming from you Hime." he said as they reached the door to her house. Jiraiya passed Tsunade her green jacket. She replied with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she said. She turned to unlock the door to her house. The door clicked, it was sucessfully opened. She turned to face Jiraiya.

"Hmm. Yes, see you," he said, "Hime, happy valentines for tomorrow." he continued. He turned to the gate to go home, when he felt his wrist pulled by non other than Tsunade herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask me anything?" she said, which made Jiraiya turned to her again.

"Nah. It's fine realy, i'm not going to force you to go with me." he took his wrist back and scratch his head playfully.

"Just ask me again." she said.

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, "Ok. Hime, spend Valentines day with me tomorrow?" he smiled.

There was a long pause. Jiraiya felt really awkward waiting for her answer. She's going to reject his offer anyway, so why did he even bother asking her? Although, why did she want him to ask the question to her? To make her feel good? To hurt him with her rejection? _'Darn! Just say yes or no already!' _

"Since you've been really mature today, excluding this morning. Hmm... I'll go." she said and patted his shoudlers before going in her house.

Jiraiya was left speechless outside her house. Did she just accepted the date he offered? Wow!?

"THANKS HIME!" he shouted to her. She heard him shout from her bedroom window, she laughed.

Jiraiya left her place. Skipping on the streets like a total fool he was, but the genious Tsunade agreed to go on a date with him. Total luck.

**---------------------**

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took me so long to post this. And it probably take me longer to make the Feb 14 one, since it's the most important chapter of the story, lol. Just bare with me, hahaha.

Read and Review guys :)


	3. February 14 Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

**Chapter 3 - February 14 ****- (Part I)**

**The Preparations**

_9 AM_

Tick-tock-tick-tock

'What to do, what to do, what to do?!' Tsunade laid on her bed with her bed covers still covering her cold body. Jeez, for some reason, it was a cold day today. Hopefully the sun will come out from its hiding place and warm the whole place. Hopefully. Crossed-fingers.

Remembering what happened the day before. 'Did I really agree to the pervert's invitation?'. 'Yes you did' said an another voice from Tsunade's head. She sighed and got out of bed and took a shower.

_10:30 AM_

Naruto got out of bed, closed-eyed. 'Who the hell can it be, at this time of the morning?'

He opened the door to see Jiraiya leaning on the doorway of his so-called home. He cocked an eyebrow up, wondering why his master was smiling so early in the morning.

"Why are you here? Don't you know me?! It's --" He looked around his home to find a clock, "It's 10:35 in the morning, pervy-sage!"

Jiraiya helped himself inside the house, with his arms crossed over his masculine chest. "It's valentines day my trusty student! You know what that means?"

Naruto sat back on his bed and shook his head, "Is this important?" he asked without care.

"Of course it is!" Jiraiya replied with such excitement.

"So, what then?"

"You know what, you're probably just jealous of me..." Jiraiya sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

"Jealous? Of what?!" he said and started laughing at the comment.

"I, Jiraiya, have a date tonight, and you can never guess who with."

"Well, I, Naruto, have a date too" Naruto said in the same tone of voice that Jiraiya had used, cocky.

"Oh?"

"Yes, with Hinata-chan."

"The girl agreed to go with you?"

"Of course she did, she's only like in love with me." he grinned and winked at Jiraiya, "So, let me guess who you're going with.."

"You will never guessed who it is."

"I will."

"No you will not." Jiraiya was so sure of it.

"Granny Tsunade." Naruto stood up from the bed.

"How-how-how did you know?!?!" said Jiraiya as he stood up.

"I know everything of course.."

"Yeah right."

Jiraiya watched as Naruto ate his breakfast in just a flash. He was so much like his father.

"So, what are you wearing for tonight then Naruto?"

"I don't know yet, I'm going to the shops today. And maybe buy some cheap deals."

"Great! I'll come with you. I need some clothes too, I don't want to disappoint my princess." He smirked and waited for Naruto to finish with his third bowl of ramen.

_11:00 AM_

"Are you sure about this Shizune?" Tsunade locked her house door and walked out of the gate and to the street with Shizune beside her.

"I am sure my Lady, it will do you good just to go out. It's your day-off after all."

They turned to a corner and was immediately at the center of the village where the stalls and shops were all crammed in. Shops of food, jewelery, clothing, books, weaponry, you name it, and it's there.

"What about we go clothing first?" Shizune pulled her by the arms as they went in one of the clothing shops. They went into the corner where it said, 'Ladies', and looked for clothes. Well Shizune did, Tsunade doesn't seemed to be interested at all.

"Master!" a voice called, that sounded so familiar to Tsunade. She turned around and saw Sakura at the door, it was obvious that she just got in the shop. Sakura walked up to them.

"Sakura?! What are you doing here?" asked Shizune, pausing from her search.

"Well... You see, I gotta find something to wear for tonight. Kakashi asked me out just now, and I didn't think he would, so I was a bit... shocked that he did." Sakura turned to Tsunade, wondering why she was there. Tsunade saw the look her apprentice was giving her.

"What?" she asked, it wasn't harsh, but it wasn't nice either.

"Are you shopping for clothes to Master?"

"Yes she is Sakura, she has a date tonight, I don't even know why I'm the one bothering to look for clothes for her, I gotta find one myself." Shizune resumed her search.

_11:45 AM_

Tsunade sighed. Shizune was trying on clothes with Sakura in the fitting rooms, while she was still searching for her dress. Why does shopping had to be this difficult now? There were too many good clothes that suited her. But it didn't matched up to her standards.

Sakura and Shizune came out of the fitting rooms, with their chosen outfits in their hands, Shizune picked a dark purple knee-length dress, with some silver pearls knitted on V-neck part. And Sakura chose a pink dress, which Tsunade thought was so typical, due to Sakura's ninja outfit, and not to mention hair colour.

_12:00 PM_

Tsunade had been searching for a dress for the past hour.

"My Lady, are you nearly done?" asked Shizune, both her and Sakura had paid for their dresses and already bought some matching shoes to go with it.

"No."

"It's been an hour."

"I know.." she carried on with her finding.

She moved on to the next rack of clothes, took one out that she quite like, and then another one.

Shizune and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura mouthed, 'Finally' and they both smiled to each other, until Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Yes Master?"

"Which one do you think is better?" Tsunade pulled the two dresses she picked up.

One of the dresses were like what an office woman who would go to a dinner party would wear, it was at knee-length, the top bit was black but it only goes down just below the chest area, and the bottom bit, which looked like a high-waisted skirt was houndstooth printed, and it had a black belt just below the chest.

The second dress was red in colour, it was simple but elegant in style. It's a strapless dress and also knee-length. Tsunade decided to not wear a dress which was above the knee, since it was Jiraiya she's going with.

"I like the black one Master."

"I like the red my Lady."

"You two are so helpful!" Tsunade sighed, she was still undecided on which dress to buy.

"Just buy them both, and you can decide which one to wear later." suggested Shizune. Tsunade nodded in agreement and went to the cashier to pay for her outfits, but before that Shizune reminded her of shoes, which she forgot.

Tsunade picked a black high heeled one which goes to both dresses and paid.

After paying, the three went off to lunch.

_12:45 PM_

"Ei, pervy-sage, you sure with that tuxedo?"

"I told you, I am okay? So sssh! I'm sure Tsunade would fall in love with me, when she sees me in this." He laughed and admired his newly bought expensive tuxedo. Which Naruto thought was just ridiculously high priced, compared to his one.

"Fine.. But if I were you, I wouldn't waste that much money on a piece of clothing, you remind me of a girl now." the blonde brat said as they walked in Ichiraku's.

--

Tsunade looked behind her. She heard two familiar voices, coming from outside. She had treated both her apprentices in the famous ramen shop after their long, well after her long search for clothes.

"Fine.. But if I were you, I wouldn't waste that much money on a piece of clothing, you remind me of a girl now." she heard the voice from the outside said. She knew too well who that was. Naruto.

--

Jiraiya and Naruto looked around the shop and found three familiar faces.

"Well, well, well. I thought I heard something." said Tsunade. Jiraiya quickly hid the tuxedo behind his back. Not wanting Tsunade to see it.

"Heyy! How are you hime?" He smiled and occupied the seat next to Tsunade.

"Granny, I can't believe you agreed to date with him.." Naruto laughed, Shizune and Sakura turned to him.

"Well, I can't believe Hinata chose to go with you.." said the pink-haired girl.

"Oh come on now Sakura-chan, don't be mean!"

"You started it. Can't you see? Master Jiraiya and Master make a great couple." Sakura put her hands together in admiration to the two.

Tsunade nearly choked on the roasted pork in her ramen. Jiraiya looked at her, "You okay?" She nodded.

_1:00 PM_

Tsunade searched her purse for some money. She called a man and paid their meals. Jiraiya and Naruto had just started with theirs.

"Well, we got to go.." said Sakura.

Shizune and Sakura were already out of the shop, and Tsunade was about to go when Jiraiya grabbed her wrist. She was surprised on how he stood up and got to her so quick.

"Let go baka."

"You know a normal person would say, 'What do you want." he smirked.

"Fine, what do you want?" She pulled her wrist back.

"I'll pick you up at your house tonight at 8PM sharp, okay?"

"Okay." she said simply before walking out of the shop only to find her apprentices gone. She sighed in frustration. 'Those two!'

"Hey kid, here's some money, go feed yourself." Jiraiya took some money out of his pant pocket and handed it to Naruto who nodded and said "Thanks" with his mouth full with food.

Tsunade walked by herself. She turned the first corner to her house. But stopped in her tracks when heard a man's voice called after her, "Tsunade! Wait, just wait!" When she turned around, she saw it was her white-haired team mate. 'What does this toad want now?'

--

"And what is it now Jiraiya?" This better be a good damn reason.

"Can I walk you home?"

"You know I can walk myself home. You know that for a fact Jiraiya. A fact!"

"Yes, but still. I don't care." With the 'I don't care' statement, he saw Tsunade's fist, curled up into a ball. Uh oh. Here comes trouble. 'Better think of a reason and fast!' he told himself.

"You can't punch me! I- uh, you- uh... Uh.." Tsunade cocked a brow up, he's stuttering.

"What?!" she asked, in a loud voice, that scared most of the people in the village.

"You can't! Unless you want your date to have a black-eye on tonight's party.. I'm sure you don't want that, right hime?" he now said sweetly, secretly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Take your hands off me pervert!"

He unwrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, can we go?"

Tsunade lead the way and Jiraiya followed. Content with winning over that stupid 'Can I walk you home' situation.

* * *

**A/N:** So, you see this is only a Part I to the whole February 14 chapter. And sorry, I felt that this chapter is not really that good, sorry for that _*blush* _

I'll post the next one up soon.

But if want you can PM me or email me of what you want them to do in their date, and I'll try and include them with my ideas. Sounds good?

And oh yeah, **important** note too, after Chapter 14 - Par II, there will be at least one or two chapters, February 15 and 16 of course, and it's just things that happens after the date, _*wink* *wink*_ LOL.


End file.
